


Asriel's first adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Orgasm, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel doesn't like adventuring but he has his first adventure when he is sitting alone in the grass and someone all too familiar too him shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asriel's first adventure

Asriel was lying down in the grass where his mama and papa had left him he did not want to adventure so he stayed put. He was staring up at the clouds when he felt something wrap around his leg “Howdy!” said the little flower. “H-hello…” Asriel said shyly and the little flower said “Golly wanna play a game, A S R I E L?!”

“H-how do you know my name?” The look of shock on Asriel’s face was priceless.

“Awww golly Assy! You should know!” The flower began tickling Asriel’s feet the little goat boy was becoming uncomfortable. “H-hey!! Flower s-stop! It tickles!” and the flower giggled “so close to my name Assy!” and Asriel thought long and hard(like his dick was going to be in a minute) about who the flower was. “Flower… Fl…Flowey?” and the flower wrapped around Asriel’s tummy not letting him go.

“W-wait… I… I was you! How…!” 

Flowey slipped a vine into Asriel’s mouth and quieted him “Golly that doesn’t matter lets just have some butt fun, Assy!” and he slipped another vine into Asriel’s butt and began tickling his ass walls with his petals as he let out a fart. “Assy is gassy!”

“A-ah… F-flowey not there!” Asriel whined as he felt the flower’s petal touching his erect pee pee and beginning to stroke it with his soft tender petal leafs. 

“It’s going to be real jolly good in a minute Assy don’t you worry a thing!” 

Flowey began stroking Asriel to make him cum. 

“Aaah!” he cried out as he came from the touch as he had never been touched before not even by himself.

“What’s that…?” Asriel asked looking at his creamy sticky he made all over himself.

“That’s the cream golly pal! You made a lot of it!” Flowey giggled.

“Ahh…! I didn’t mean to waste the cream!!” Asriel sobbed and Flowey pulled him into a hug as he kissed the small goat. “Gosh don’t cry Assy!” and Flowey faded away and it left the small goat wondering if it was all a dream but he was caked in his own sticky cream so he thought otherwise… “Mama and Papa are going to be mad.”

Asriel went to wash himself off in the lake as he waited for Toriel and Asgore.


End file.
